Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers, such as walk-behind lawn mowers, riding lawn mowers, etc. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers etc.) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind mower.
While working with a riding lawn mower, it may be vital that a working area in front of and around the lawn mower is clearly visible to a user. Riding lawn mowers typically use a headlight assembly to illuminate the working area in front of the lawn mower. The working area in front of the lawn mower needs to be illuminated, as the user should know an extent of cutting operation to be performed. Also, as the cutting apparatus typically extends sideways on both sides of the riding lawn mower, the user should be aware of any obstacles or objects that may hinder efficient functioning of the mower.
Therefore, there is a need for the riding lawn mower to be equipped with adequate working area illuminating means to allow the operator to operate the riding lawn mower efficiently.